The invention is a device to pick up at least one disc-shaped semi-conductor wafer from a container of such wafers fitted on one side of an aperture in the transfer station of a semi-conductor wafer processing plant, the device being situated on the opposite side of the said aperture and the pick-up being effected through it. The device incorporates:    A moving shutter designed to move between a first, closed aperture, position and a second, open aperture, position that allows access to the inside of the container,    A means of moving this shutter between these first and second positions, the said movement taking place, at least in part, in a plane approximately parallel to the plane of the aperture.